


Nuits agitées

by Akebonomimichan



Series: 2P! World [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Insanity, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Thème : Contrôle mental/amnésie (ancien bingo). Monde des 2P! Luciano n'a pas l'apanage de la folie chez les jumeaux Italiens. Il arrive aussi à Fabrizio de perdre la raison. Alors quand ça leur arrive en même temps...





	Nuits agitées

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Contrôle mental/amnésie (kink)
> 
> Couple (à partir d'une requête, donc ceci est un cadeau) : 2P! (Fabrizio)/ 2P! (Luciano)
> 
> Rating : M
> 
> Avertissement : Rien d'explicite, mais la folie et l'inceste ne font vraiment pas bon ménage avec le rating T.

Fabrizio détestait l'avouer en public, si peu que quelqu'un l'écoute dans son désert émotionnel, mais il ressemblait beaucoup à Luciano.

Tout d'abord, physiquement, bien sûr ! Ils étaient jumeaux. Il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour deviner le lien de parenté, malgré l'acharnement de Fabrizio à se teindre en blond.

Ils avaient bien d'autres points en commun, l'un n'étant pas des moindres.

La folie n'était malheureusement pas l'apanage de Luciano.

Son frère, grand dictateur de l'Italie pour lui tout seul, avait été traumatisé dans l'enfance par le meurtre commis sous ses yeux de sa meilleure amourette d'enfance. Luciano avait une excuse valable pour justifier ses accès de folie et de violence et certaines de ses obsessions. La plus contraignante de ses obsessions serait, à toujours et à jamais, de séquestrer Fabrizio en Italie parce qu'il avait peur de perdre un être cher à nouveau.

Fabrizio n'avait rien pour expliquer certains de ses propres comportements déviants. Il était effectivement maniaque, passait par de sombres heures de dépression et pouvait ressentir une joie immense rien qu'en lisant un courriel ou une lettre d'une nation étrangère adressé à l'Italie (à Luciano en réalité, mais aussi à lui par extension de fait).

Quand il pétait un câble, son activité préférée se révélait être de prendre le dessus mental sur son frère Luciano. Ce n'était même pas de quitter le pays pour aller rétablir sa vie sociale ! Et pourtant, ce serait logique ! Non ! La folie bousillait ses neurones vaillants et s'en prenait à son jumeau responsable de tous ses malheurs.

Le faux blond acculait son frère, le tenait responsable de tout, le traitait comme un moins que rien et lui disait toutes les méchancetés qu'il retenait en lui.

Fabrizio était intelligent. Il savait ce qui faisait mal, encore plus, lorsqu'il s'agissait de son seul proche.

En quelques minutes, il arrivait à détruire la psyché de Luciano. Celui-ci sombrait à son tour.

Et alors, ils étaient partis pour danser tous les deux sur le fil funèbre de pensées incohérentes et de gestes désespérés.

Assis, complètement nu, sur la chaise de la chambre de son frère, Fabrizio, enfin lucide, se demandait s'il devait attendre le réveil de Luciano. Il tenait d'une main sanglante son flanc transpercé. Il flottait dans l'air comme une odeur de péché très désagréable.

Fabrizio ne doutait pas que la nuit avait été agitée dans ce lit.

Le dégoût n'arrivait pas à le quitter. Il ne forçait pas Luciano, mais il arrivait très bien à l'amener à faire des choses immorales par raisonnement quasi-logique.

Fabrizio se détestait dans ces moments-là.

Luciano avait une propension pour le déni assez spectaculaire, que Fabrizio assimilerait à de l'attirance pour l'amnésie depuis que Léon était soi-disant décédé.

Si Fabrizio partait maintenant, Luciano ne se souviendrait de rien.

C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Tout compte fait. Oui, ce serait mieux.

Fabrizio se leva, fit craquer le plancher, entendit Luciano se plaindre dans son sommeil, puis il passa le pas de la porte incognito.

Seule son âme serait rongée par ses nuits dénuées de sens.


End file.
